This invention relates to multi-purpose hanger apparatus that can be used to support either a channel member or a conduit from building structure.
There are many hanger devices and arrangements for supporting conduits or pipes and channels from building structure. Several arrangements particularly devised for such purpose and employed in the prior art are described below. Some hanger devices are particularly designed to support channels and others are particularly devised to support conduits or pipes having a round outer configuration or other configurations. Use of such devices is limited to the particular application for which it is designed. For example, a conventional hanger designed for supporting a channel is not normally useable to support a conduit and vice versa.
As will be seen in greater detail below, the hanger apparatus of the present invention has multi-use capability. In one configuration the hanger apparatus can be employed to support a channel from a conduit and in another configuration the hanger apparatus can be employed to support a pipe or other conduit from a hanger rod.
The hanger apparatus incorporates separable hanger rod member base portions. When the hanger member base portions are secured together, the hanger apparatus can be employed to support a conduit from a hanger rod. When the hanger member base portions are separated, the hanger apparatus can be employed to support a channel.
As will be shown in greater detail below, it is known in the prior art to frangibly interconnect segments of a channel hanger in order to maintain the segments as a unit until installation is required. The channel hanger segments are separated from one another by breaking them apart at a line of weakness. The channel hanger segments are then separately connected to a channel and an associated conduit or other support.
It is important to note, however, that the prior art devices are maintained as a unit before breaking for convenience purposes only. Shipment and storage of the units is facilitated. The devices cannot be utilized to hang a structural member of any type from a hanger rod.
As stated above, the hanger apparatus of the present invention is of a multi-use character. The user can employ the hanger apparatus in unaltered or unseparated form to provide support from a hanger rod or in altered or separated form to support a channel from a conduit or other structure.
The hanger apparatus includes a hanger member having a hanger member base and first and second hanger member legs extending from the hanger member base and defining a void therebetween. The hanger member legs have spaced hanger member leg distal ends.
Retainer means comprising a plurality of spaced projections is attached to the hanger member base. The projections project from the hanger member base in the general direction of the spaced hanger member leg distal ends and have spaced projection distal ends positioned away from the hanger member base and the hanger member legs.
The hanger member base includes two hanger member base portions separated by at least one line of weakness allowing the hanger member base portions to be separated by applying external forces to the hanger apparatus.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.